totaldramadangerislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Forest of Fear
The teams will have to survive a night in the woods. Plot The episode begins at night, where Chris and Blaineley are standing on the dock with flashlights. They go on to the recap. In the morning, Serena and Destiny are shown to be in the bathroom applying makeup. Serena starts talking about boys and says that Colt is the ugliest boy there, resulting in Destiny smacking her. In the Dining Hall, Mariah talks to Jonna about what they think the challenge will be. Shawn then starts complaining that breakfast wasn't ready, but Alexis ends up convincing him that they'd might be better off without it. As Chris explains the challenge, Sienna and Melissa chat about who should join in there alliance. The twins ask Erick and he accepts with one condition; he makes the decisions. Outside, Chris hands the teams what they will need: A compass, a map, and a tent. Food and water is up for them to find. Blaineley then blows the whistle that starts the challenge, and the two teams head off. On the Killer Bears side, Ben and Lauren talk about how hard it might be to find food and water, due to toxic waste. In the confessional, Lauren goes on to state how much she thinks Ben is cute, and that she hopes he likes her back too. Kelsey, with her legs wrapped around Joey's body and with him holding her, make out and walk at the same time. Meanwhile, on the Screaming Deer's side, Malik, Max and Melissa start arguing which causes them to get left behind by their team. While walking, Chris P. goes to Mariah and starts flirting with her, resulting in her knocking him upside the head. As night falls, Destiny and Tiara start setting up the tent, and ask Serena for help. She refuses to help because she might break a nail, and Destiny yells at her for this. Dex rolls his eyes and helps the girls. Boxe and James both go fish and Katelyn foraged berries for them. On the other side, Skyler sets up the tent with the help of Demi and Damien. Jonna trips over a log, bumping into the tent and making it burn in the fire. Colt yells at her but Erick comes to her defense saying it was an accident. Malik, Max and Melissa run into a cave for the night after being chased by a Giant Beaver during their fight. In the morning, the Deer are stuff from sleeping on the ground, and without shelter, and Colt complains about this more. Then, Alexis realizes that Max, Malik, and Melissa are gone, causing the rest of the team to moan of annoyance. The Bears are on schedule until a group of real bears attack them, making them climb trees. Max, Malik, and Melissa find their way to the camp with the Deer getting there the same time as them, making them the winners of the challenge. The Bears come in second and complain that they lost. At the elimination ceremony, Chris gives Joey the first marshmallow. Luke, Katelyn, and Dex got the next three marshmallows, followed by Kelsey, Boxe, and Destiny. Ben and Lauren got their marshmallows next. After Ben and Lauren, Arturo, Daniel and Tiara were called, leaving Serena and James as the bottom two. Serena got the final marshmallow and James was eliminated. As he boarded the Boat of Losers, Katelyn have him a kiss on the cheek and gave him a last good bye. Story Cast Gallery Trivia